Bear's Secret Cave (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Bear's Secret Cave", Season 2, episode 29, 69th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Treelo and Pip and Pop Become Explorers Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Cut to: Kitchen} {Pip places some bananas on the table.} Bear: So, Pip, Pop, what's going on? Pip: Pip? Pop: Pop? Pip and Pop: (chuckles) I believe you must confused, Bear. Pip: Let us introduce ourselves. We are Professor Pip... Pop: and Professor Pop Pip and Pop: Fossil Hunters Extortioners. (chuckles) Discovery / I Love to Discover / What Do You Think? Bear and Tutter Find a Secret Box {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Wow, you guys know anything about Discovery! Remember, keep your eyes and ears open. {Cut to: The Attic} Bear: {peeking at the audience} Tutter: Maybe we have to get Pip and Pop and Treelo to help too! Bear: What a great idea! You do that and I'll come out and join you. Okay? Ojo and Tutter: Okay! (Bear puts Tutter down) Shadow's Story Tutter: See you later, Bear! Ojo: Okay. Tutter: Let's go! Bear: I'm right behind you! {Bear tries to follow Ojo and Tutter. Suddenly, Bear heard an offset laugh.} Bear: Did you hear that? So am I! That sounds like Shadow. But maybe if we look real hard and sing our song, she'll might appear. Ready? {begins singing in the key of F} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {looks at the box} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {looks at a giant-shaped rectangular shape-like cardboard} ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {sits down on the floor and calls her name} Shadow! {Shadow appears on a giant-shaped rectangular shape-like cardboard} {Bear looks at the box again} Shadow: Hey, there you are, you furry Bear ya! {touches Bear's fur} Bear: Shadow, It's so nice to see you up here. So, Shadow, what have you been doing today? Shadow: I have been a very interesting discovery today, Bear. Bear: Really, what's that? Shadow: That if I stand on my head {lands on her head upside down} the world looks like it's upside down! {laughs} Bear: Wow that is a discovery. So, Shadow, I was wondering could you tell us a story? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. Let me see what I can find for you. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-In 1492, Columbus Christopher Columbus-That's me, Christopher Columbus! Shadow-Sailed the ocean blue Christopher Columbus-Well actually, it was a little more green. *ocean turns itself green* Yes, just like that. Shadow-With sails on front Christopher Columbus-*groans* I think I'm getting a little sea sick! *barfs* Shadow-And he discovered the new world Christopher Columbus-I claim this new world in the name of- *a group of the Indians approach him* Indian-Wait a second, we were here first. Your what's new, we claim you! Christopher Columbus-Oh... OK. Indian-Want some potatoes? Christopher Columbus-Sure! Uh, what's a potato? (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Bear and His Friends Go Fossil Hunting Searching The Cave Luna Talks About Discovery and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to Bear turning off the living room light.} Bear: Wow, this has been some great day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. Come on. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Luna: So, Bear. I hope my next Discovery will be you at my front door.Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts